irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( )}} '' #3, cover art by Kellie Strøm, 1992 ]] Welcome to the Irish Comics Wiki. It's 2010, and we're over 500 articles! There's quite a thriving little comics scene in Ireland, north and south, out there, both in print and on the web, and this site is intended to keep track of them all, and to provide them with a bit of tradition and history to draw on. So in addition to modern comics writers, artists and writer-artists, it also includes political, gag and strip cartoonists, caricaturists and selected illustrators. Most were born in Ireland; some were born elsewhere, but did most of their work in Ireland, and others hail from Ireland but did most of their work elsewhere. A lot of our articles are stubs and could use expanding, we have , and I'm sure there's much more we haven't turned up so far, so please share your knowledge and contribute! You might also like to participate on the comics message board at Boards.ie. *Kiwi Comics is a Wiki keeping track of comics from New Zealand *Hayase does the same for Australia *Comixpedia specialises in webcomics *British Comics - Issue By Issue and the Small Press Index UK seem to have been abandoned *There's a load of comics wikis categorised at the Fan History Wiki *XOWComics.com is the largest online index of comic books from around the world. Nominations for the Eagle Awards *Mike Lynch for favourite newcomer writer *Declan Shalvey and John Cullen for favourite newcomer artist *Len O'Grady for favourite colourist *''The Dead: Kingdom of Flies'' for favourite British colour comic book *''Rí-Rá'' for favourite new comic book and favourite European comic book ------------- Submissions are open for this years Irish 24 hour comics day anthology. The theme for this years book is '5'. Submission information can be found on the event website Events 2008 | Events 2009 | Events 2010 ;15 August 2010 *''Malsaine'' by Manny Blacksher and Barry Hughes (2005) ;13 August 2010 *Abban Dunne, webcartoonist ;27 July 2010 *''The Image of Irelande, 1581 book by John Derricke, containing a sequential narrative, told in 12 woodcut illustrations, of the defeat of Turlough Luineach Ó Neill by Sir Henry Sidney in 1578 ;26 July 2010 *Leaflit'' (1999-2002), Inside Outsiders (2009) an Enter Out (2009) by John Robbins *Michael Stoppelaer (c.1710-1777), actor, singer, painter and caricaturist ;3 July 2010 *Ciaran Lucas, small press writer-artist and Angel colourist *''Zenpop, new manga anthology, and contributors Ellen Woods, Jade Launders and Anthea West *Milky Tea, collective of Irish manga artists ;24 June 2010 *Ray McEvoy, ''Ximoc cartoonist ;22 June 2010 *''If Stones Could Speak, forthcoming Derry-based anthology *2D Collective, Derry-based group of writers and artists ;17 June 2010 *The Story of Amelia Earhart, 2007 graphic novel by Felicity McCall and Joe Campbell ;14 June 2010 *Verbal Press, Derry-based small press publisher ;10 June 2010 *Team W5, 2007 promotional comic by Adrian Lutton ;3 June 2010 *Swanny Nook'' and Pint Size Pixel, webcomics by Luke Healy (2010) ;30 May 2010 *''The Green Fields of France'' by Cliodhna Lyons (2004) *Louis D'Alton (1900-1951), novelist, playwright and cartoonist ;19 May 2010 *Seán McArdle, artist on the 1990s Dublin comic The Yellow Press ;18 May 2010 *''Mr Perfect'' by Nen (2009) ;14 May 2010 *''DJ Bogtrotter'' (2009-) and Milton's Life (2010-), webcomics by Noel Curry ;11 May 2010 *''The Wren, all-ages superhero comic by Jason Connor, Mark Kirwan, Sean Teeling and Phil Roe (2007-) ;9 May 2010 *Cruel and Unusual, 1999 satirical miniseries by Jamie Delano, Tom Peyer and John McCrea *Tales of a Receptionist, 2005 webcomic by Dol Fogarty ;8 May 2010 *Murderdrome, controversial mobile comic by Al Ewing and P. J. Holden (2008) ;4 May 2010 *Farseeker, new fantasy webcomic by Len O'Grady *Universal Soldier'' by Alan McKenzie and Will Simpson (1987) *''Sex Warrior'' by Pat Mills, Tony Skinner and Will Simpson (1991) *''Vamps'' by Elaine Lee and Will Simpson (1994-1998) *Keith Burns, artist on Devashard and The Boys ;3 May 2010 *Online multimedia anthology Tales of the..., and contributing comic artist James Byrne *Colourist Wendy Simpson ;1 May 2010 *Mike McManus, writer-artist on Ximoc (early 1980s) , 16 April 1881]] 'John Fergus O'Hea' (b. ca. 1838; d. 2 September 1922) was a nationalist political cartoonist from Cork. He initially trained in medicine in Nice, but dropped out, instead studying art at the Cork School of Design from 1857 to 1860. In the late 1860s he became the primary cartoonist for A. M. Sullivan's nationalist ''Weekly News in Dublin, his drawings usually appearing on the front page. In 1870 O'Hea and Sullivan founded the humorous magazine Zozimus, an Irish answer to Punch. O'Hea was chief artist and drew the covers. In its second year Richard Dowling became editor. Other cartoonists who contributed included Harry Furniss and Wallis Mackay. In 1872, after Zozimus folded, he moved to London and contributed to an Irish-run magazine called Tomahawk, which only lasted a few issues. Back in Dublin in 1874, O'Hea, Dowling and Edwin Hamilton founded Ireland's Eye. After the style of Vanity Fair, each issue featured a colour caricature of a notable person, drawn by O'Hea under the name "Spex". After it closed in 1876, O'Hea and Hamilton revived Zozimus as Zoz. O'Hea drew a full or double page cartoon in each issue until it too folded two years later. In 1879 O'Hea and Hamilton launched a new magazine, Pat, which ran until 1883 and from 1881 also featured cartoons by Thomas Fitzpatrick. In the 1880s O'Hea contributed a large colour weekly political cartoon to the Weekly Freeman, a weekly nationalist newspaper. He also drew cartoons for The Nation, and created poster-sized lithographs for the Christmas issues of magazines such as the Shamrock, Young Ireland and The Sunshine. He was on staff at the Weekly Freeman from 1893 to 1896. For a time he was manager of the pictorial department of the Evening Telegraph. O'Hea's talents were highly regarded, even by those who did not share his nationalist politics. In 1883 the conservative British journal St. Stephen's Review described O'Hea as "one of the cleverest artists in the three kingdoms" who "could be making his thousands per annum if he cared to live in London, where he is well known and highly thought of;" instead he "draws his most marvellous cartoons for the most miserable of Irish comic papers." In 1890 William Ewart Gladstone gave "a high testimony to the ability and principle of the Weekly Freeman artist" and described his pencil as "directly guided by a spirit of patriotism". In January 1897 he delivered an illustrated lecture on "Irish Caricaturists and Cartoonists" to the Irish Literary Society in London. He lived in London from the 1893 until his death. Towards the end of his career, in 1914-15, he drew cartoons for Thomas Fitzpatrick's magazine The Lepracaun, during Fitzpatrick's final illness. *Kilian Plunkett *Elizabeth Shaw *David Norman *Malachy Coney *Tomm Moore *David Wilson *Henry Brocas *John Doyle *Cú Chulainn in comics *Irish small press comics To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse